kurokosbasketfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Kazunari Takao/Galerie d'Image
Takao.png|Kazunari Takao Takao and Midorima after practice.png|Takao et Midorima Takao parle à Midorima après la pratique.png|Takao parle à Midorima après la pratique Takao and Midorima IH SEvsSH.png|Takao takes Midorima to Seirin's match Seirin High vs Shutoku High Interhigh.png|Seirin High vs Shūtoku High Takao passe Izuki (manga).png|Takao vs Izuki Takao blocking Kuroko's pass.png|Takao steals Kuroko's pass Accelerating pass.png|Takao caught by Kuroko's Ignite Pass Shutoku High vs Suginara West High.png|Shūtoku High vs Suginara West High Seirin High vs Shutoku High Winter Cup.png|Seirin High vs Shūtoku High in the WC Shutoku High.png|Shūtoku High Run & Gun.png|Takao facing Seirin's Run & Gun Kagami's misdirection with the vanishing drive.png|Takao undergoes Kuroko and Kagami's Vanishing Drive Invisible Drive 2.png|Takao passé par le Vanishing Drive Shutoku High vs Shinsenkan High.png|Shūtoku High vs Senshinkan High Winter Cup opponents.png|Takao with Shūtoku High Takao with Midorima.png|Takao and Midorima watching Seirin's match Shutoku High vs Rakuzan High.png|Shūtoku High vs Rakuzan High Takao guards Akashi.png|Takao faces Akashi Akashi pass.png|Akashi's pass flies next to Takao Ankle break Takao.png|Akashi ankle breaks Takao... Akashi scores.png|... And scores afterwards Midorima w Takao 1.PNG|Takao aims a pass towards Midorima Midorima w Takao 2.PNG|Takao's pass connects Akashi's own goal.png|Akashi's own goal Dribble de Takao.png|Dribble de Takao Takao's pass stopped.png|La passe de Takao est stoppé Foul drawing.png|Takao fouls Mibuchi Takao pleurant.png|Takao pleurant suite à la défaite de Shūtoku Kaijo High vs Shutoku High.png|Kaijō High vs Shūtoku High Remplaçants.png|Takao étant un remplaçant pour l'équipe Team Vorpal Swords Chapter 33.png|Chapter 33 cover Color spread.png|Chapter 90 colour page Chapter 274 color.png|Chapter 274 colour page Volume 16 CD.png|Volume 16 (CD edition) Volume 25 CD.png|Volume 25 cover (CD edition) Volume 30 CD.png|Volume 30 cover (CD edition) Takao2.png|Kazunari Takao Takao mugshot.png|Mugshot Takao and Midorima after practice anime.png|Midorima and Takao after practice Takao talks to Midorima after practice anime.png|Takao declares his resolve to Midorima Takao anime.png|Takao on the bicycle Shutoku High anime.png|Shūtoku High Midorima with Takao and Kuroko.png|Takao talks to Kuroko Shutoku High vs Kinka High anime.png|Shūtoku High vs Kinka High Seirin vs Shutoku.png|Seirin High vs Shūtoku High Kagami dunking.png|Takao sees Kagami dunking Œil de faucon.png|L'œil de faucon de Takao Takao passe Izuki.png|Takao passe Izuki Takao blocking Kuroko's pass anime.png|Takao stops Kuroko's pass Hawk Eye vision.png|Takao's Hawk Eye vision Passe accélérée.png|Takao est incapable de voler la passe de Kuroko Kuroko no Basuke - 21 - Large 25.jpg|Takao at the summer training camp Midorima and Takao after watching Kaijo vs Too.png|Midorima with Takao after watching Kaijō vs Tōō Takao talks to Kuroko before their match.png|Takao talks to Kuroko before the Seirin vs Shūtoku match Takao marks Kuroko.png|Takao marque Kuroko Seirin vs Shutoku Winter cup.png|Seirin vs Shūtoku Vanishing Drive on Takao.png|Vanishing Drive sur Takao Midorima passes the ball.png|Midorima passe le ballon à Takao 2nd Vanishing Drive on Takao.png|Kuroko uses the Vanishing Drive on Takao again Takao with Midorima (anime).png|Takao and Midorima watching Seirin's match Akashi vs Takao.png|Akashi vs Takao Akashi ankle break Takao.png|Akashi ankle breaks Takao and scores Akashiowngoal.png|Akashi's own goal Akashi stops Takao.png|Akashi stops Takao's pass Takao pleurant (anime).png|Les larmes de Takao Shutoku ED.png|Shūtoku High in second season ED WALK Epilogue ep11.png|Episode 11 epilogue screen Epilogue ep22.png|Episode 22 epilogue screen Epilogue ep29.png|Episode 29 epilogue screen Epilogue ep31.png|Episode 31 epilogue screen Epilogue ep56.png|Episode 56 epilogue screen Epilogue ep75.png|Episode 75 epilogue screen Œil de faucon.gif|L'œil de faucon de Takao Takao bloquant la passe de Kuroko.gif|Takao arrête la passe de Kuroko Ignite_pass.gif|Takao is unable to stop Kuroko's Ignite Pass Midorima w Takao.gif|Takao Passes and Midorima Shoots Ep7.png|Episode 7 Ep11.png|Episode 11 3rd Character Poll.png|Character Poll 3 Season 3 Poster.png|Season 3 poster Takao song.png|Takao's Character Song Midorima and Takao song.png|Takao and Midorima's Character Song DVD4.png|DVD #4 2DVD2.png|2nd Season DVD #2 3DVD3.png|3rd Season DVD #3 Game of Miracles char.png|Game of Miracles character Takao game.png|Takao dans Game of Miracles Takao jeu 2.png|Takao dans Miracles to Victory Twitter takao.png|Icon de Takao sur twitter Catégorie:Galerie Catégorie:Lycée Shūtoku